


What Happened In Australia

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Condoms, Dominant Rin, Gay, HARURINRALIA, Holiday, Hot, Hotel Sex, I seriously have no excuses for this, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Sex, Plane, Plane sex, Porn With Plot, Rin being a tease, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Yaoi, boys, but a soppy lovey plot at that, desperate Haru, just one big satisfying fanfiction, phone interruptions, sharing food, sleepy tired Haru, smutty sex everywhere, two boys in a single bed, two guys in the same shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin takes Haru to Australia so he can discover his dream. As Haru's only comfort during a period of self doubt and fear, Rin finds himself grappling with strong feelings that he had previously beaten down. One emotional confession later, and Rin finally has what he has desired for years. But what will happen when Haru's insecurity spreads to their relationship, and he begins to question even his own existence? Can Rin pull him out of depression's clutches, or will he lose the most important person to him, forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> still feel bad that I haven't written a Harurinralia fanfic up until now, so here we go! I will not be following the actual Australia trip, so if that's going to bother you I don't suggest you read this. You should just consider this a 'what could have happened' kind of fanfic, or a 'what we would have liked to happen'! In any case, it's just a giant pile of RinHaru smut, my first attempt at any Free smut, as it were. Anyhow, enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page!

"Haru! Rin!"  
Makoto came dashing towards them out of the crowd, a happy grin on his face and two boys on his tail.  
"Hey you guys!" Rin cried, waving his right arm above his head in greeting. He continued tightly holding Haru's hand with his left. Nagisa and Rei seemed to be out of breath after running, but equally as delighted as Makoto was to see their friends again.  
"So how was the trip?" Makoto asked, his eyes slowly dropping to the pair's tightly entwined hands before they widened considerably. "What are you...? Are you...? Are you together?!"  
Haru nodded once, and watched as Makoto's face slowly grew to resemble a small child's expression after receiving all the birthday gifts they'd wanted.  
"Yes!" Nagisa exclaimed, leaping off the floor to enthusiastically high-five with Rei. "I told you guys! I told you they would get together!"  
"So, how did this happen?" Makoto asked, placing a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder in an effort to calm him down. "I mean, it's wonderful! But... how? When?"  
Rin smiled and squeezed Haru's hand lovingly, before the pair began to leave the airport along with their three friends.  
"That's a long story," Rin said, not expecting Haru's following response.  
"One that we'd be perfectly happy to share."


	2. A Kiss In The Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh!!! 47 views, 2 kudos and 1 bookmark within 10 minutes of posting the prologue! I am honestly blown away! Anyone who is now reading the second chapter has received a giant, yaoi fangirl's hug from me! *glomps*  
> I hope you all enjoy the second chapter, it is substantially longer than the first with a lot more RinHaru action! There is some fluff, there is some smut, and there are some secret, snoozing Haru photographs x3  
> I will see you at the bottom of the page!

Rin fastened his seatbelt and gazed out of the tiny aeroplane window. His excitement was threatening to overcome him, replacing the feelings of forbidden love for the first time in years. Rin had learned to live with the gut wrenching pain of one sided attraction, he'd forced himself to. Because Haru wasn't gay, and that settled the question. Although it didn't stop his heart skipping a beat when said black haired swimmer took a seat beside him. Their legs brushed together slightly as Haru shifted in his chair, fastening his own seatbelt as Rin rolled down his sleeves to hide the goose-bumps that were a result of this touch. Get a grip, he thought.

The pilot's announcement echoed around them before the plane began to gather speed, tipping up onto a steady angle and slowly gliding up into the sky. Neither of the boys was travel sick, but the heavy pressure one had to endure during ascent was never pleasant. And, as it was Haru's first time on an aeroplane, Rin took it upon himself to make sure his friend enjoyed every minute of the journey. After all, it had been his idea to go to Australia.

"Hey, Haru," Rin said, prodding him in the arm. "Look out of the window! Look how small the buildings are!"  
"Yes, they are tiny," Haru replied tonelessly, recommencing looking directly ahead of him after taking a miniscule glance.

Rin smirked, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms. To anyone else, it would appear that Haru was annoyed and unhappy, but the redhead had been with him long enough to know that it was just the way he was.

Several minutes passed, during which the plane steadily climbed higher into the sky, eventually breaking through the clouds and levelling out at last. The seatbelt light went out, and a collective sigh rose from the passengers as they undid their buckles and started to move about. Rin reached down and pressed both his button, and Haru's at the same time, watching absentmindedly as the black strap retreated into its holder.

Haru shuffled in his seat, rubbing the sides of his arms with his hands. Rin wouldn't be surprised if he was a little cold, he was only wearing a t-shirt after all. He had refused to be persuaded to bring any sort of travel luggage, so naturally Rin was the only one with a jumper.

"Are you cold?" the redhead asked knowingly.  
"A bit," Haru replied.  
"Do you want my jumper?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because then you'd be cold."  
"Arghh, Haru!"

Rin groaned, pressing his palm against his forehead as he resisted the temptation to revisit the topic of travel luggage. Instead he changed the subject, putting one arm behind his head as a sort of pillow and turning his shining eyes towards Haru.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked. "We have a nine hour flight to sit through here, and you know how easily I get bored."  
"Then occupy yourself, don't ask me," Haru said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to the bathroom."

And before Rin could utter another word, the black haired boy had disappeared into the distance. Rin looked around him, feeling mischievous, until his eyes settled on the people sitting on the row across from theirs. There was an elderly man sitting in the window seat, who was talking to a young woman bending over the neighbouring chair, rummaging in a rucksack. Rin caught snippets of their conversation.

"It has to be in here somewhere!"  
"Keep looking, I remember you packing it."  
"It's tiny though, could have slipped out if the bag fell over. Oh damn it, I love that necklace..."

A shiny, golden glint from beneath the seat caught Rin's lazy attention. After leaning over into Haru's chair, he identified it to be a delicate heart-shaped necklace, probably the one that the woman was looking for.

"Excuse me," he said, making her look round. "Look under the chair, I think I can see it."  
She ducked down and gave a cry of delight as she retrieved her lost jewellery, before turning around and smiling at Rin.  
"Thank you very much!" she exclaimed, bowing her head graciously. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost it."  
"It's no trouble," Rin replied, copying her respectful gesture before the reappearance of Haru distracted him. "Oh, you're back!"

"Yeah, so?"  
"Well, maybe now we can do something? I'm so bored..."  
"Grow up, you're acting like a child."  
"Look who's talking! You're so mean! Who ignores a poor, innocent child like that?"  
"You're not a child, you're just behaving like one. And you sure as hell aren't innocent."

Rin laughed, grabbing the bottom of Haru's shirt and dragging him down into his chair, before he reached up into the overhead luggage rail and retrieved his bag. After depositing it into Haru's unsuspecting lap, he unzipped a front compartment and extracted his smartphone and earphones, before leaving Haru to replace his travel bag. However, Haru appeared unwilling to oblige and opted instead to search through Rin's possessions, occasionally grunting in disapproval. Rin paused in mid earphone-insertion and turned to look incredulously at Haru, who was either oblivious to this or choosing to ignore it.

"What did you bring this for?" Haru asked, holding up a plastic square package between his thumb and finger.

Rin's face quickly became the colour of a sunburnt penguin as he snatched the item out of Haru's grasp, tucking it into his pocket and hoping that his friend hadn't realised what it was.

"Well?" Haru insisted, staring unblinkingly at his incredibly flustered friend. "Were you planning to fuck someone on this trip?"  
"Haru!" Rin gasped, shocked at the bluntness of language, yet also incredibly embarrassed that he had indeed figured out what the packet was.

The black haired boy was still wearing his infuriatingly calm, nonplussed expression as he watched his friend fidget uncomfortably, looking like he was having a war with himself over what his next words should be.

"People can keep condoms in their bag if they want to," Rin mumbled eventually, before ramming his earphones as far in as they would go and pressing play on his favourite song.

Haru ignored this little indignant outburst, and continued sifting through his friend's things, his voiced observations now unheard by the indignant Rin. Humming along to the faint beat he could hear coming from Rin's earphones, Haru examined the contents of the bag, wondering why the items inside had been deemed essential for the flight. He could understand the sunglasses, science fiction novel and travel blanket. But he was lost for words at the digital camera, wash cloth and, once again, condoms.

Out of pure curiosity, Haru turned on the camera and flicked through the photographs stored on it, becoming more and more intrigued by the second. Almost every single image depicted himself in various positions, however the strange thing was that he couldn't remember any of them being taken. Although, looking more closely at them, he realised that he was fast asleep in every single one. This could have gone down as typical, creepy stalker behaviour in Haru's current position, however he felt more disposed to observe how very unattractive he looked in these photos.

They had clearly been taken during the time he had fallen asleep on the taxi drive to the airport in Japan. His eyes were tightly closed, and his hair was ruffled and messy. His mouth was slightly open in most of the pictures, and a tiny trail of saliva hung out of the side. In his opinion, the pictures were hideous and the only place they belonged was buried under six feet of garbage, but they clearly meant something to Rin for him to have taken them in the first place, so he was determined to keep his opinions to himself.

He flicked a button on the camera, and a new photograph slid onto the screen, once again starring Haru, dozing in the back of the taxi. Only this time, he was covered over with a purple blanket that he certainly didn't remember draping over himself. Suddenly, an image flashed before his eyes and he dove his hand back into the travel bag, eventually removing the travel blanket that he had examined before. Sure enough, it was the same one that was keeping him warm in the photograph.

"Haru? What on earth are you doing?!"

Deep blue eyes darted to gaze into curious crimson orbs as the two boys turned to face each other. Rin had finished his music playlist, and had glanced over at his friend only to find Haru still searching his bag like one of the airport inspectors! It was not quite what he'd expected, but he wasn't complaining. Just the mere thought of Haru's strong fingers handling the items that he would later be touching, made him want to hand over everything he owned to the boy he loved so much.

"Why do you have pictures of me on here?" Haru asked, holding up the camera for his friend to see. "Don't lie to me Rin, I know something's going on. You've been acting strangely for a while now. Please, just tell me the truth."

Rin's heart had just about stopped in his chest. There was no way he could reveal his feelings to Haru like that, everything would be ruined between them. But then, if what Haru said was indeed true, he would surely see through any lie at once.

"I... um... Haru, I-I can't!" he stuttered, a hot flush creeping up his neck. "I don't want to ruin what we have by telling you! I couldn't live with myself if I did that. I can't lose you, Haru. Never."

Rin could barely breathe and he felt like he was about to cry. Not wanting to break down any more than he already had, he excused himself and hurried to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him before collapsing onto the floor. Taking heaving gasps of air, Rin attempted to calm himself, but only found that the constricting feeling of panic increased to an agonising level. He wanted to tell Haru the truth so much it hurt, but he was afraid of what could go wrong. He was too scared he might hurt Haru, and too scared that he might hurt himself. Haru means the world to him, and even to be able to stand at his side and hear his voice was enough to satisfy his longing. At least, that's what he told himself.

A knock at the door startled Rin and he jumped up from the floor, steadying his voice before he tried to speak.

"Who's there? I'll only be a moment."  
"Rin. Open the door," said Haru.

Resisting the urge to throw up, Rin wiped his sweat-drenched forehead and turned the handle. The second the door gave way, Haru tumbled into the room, pinning Rin between himself and the wall as he kicked the door closed again. Then, before either of them could say anything, Haru had pressed his mouth against Rin's, engulfing the redhead in his warm, wet lips. The sensations were overpowering him from every angle, and Rin couldn't do anything but moan. The shock, the confusion, the passion and the relief he felt was all too much to bear, and he found himself kissing Haru back harder than he could ever have imagined. Haru was leaning into him, his leg pressing into Rin's crotch, one hand tangled into red locks. Rin's hand was on Haru's chest, gripping a handful of his shirt and pulling him even closer. His other hand was around the back of Haru's neck, deepening their kiss to an unbearable level. Rin feared that they were going to fall through the wall and tumble into the sky, but it felt far too good to stop.

Haru's lips, his hot breath, the heat emanating from his body; it was eating Rin up and melting him into a world of pleasure. He dug his nails into Haru's shoulder as the black haired boy growled like a wildcat, biting on Rin's lower lip and taking the motion to his advantage. As Rin gasped, Haru slid his tongue into his mouth, causing him to groan into the kiss yet again. He was being very obvious with his intentions and desires inside this tiny bathroom cubicle, but if he was honest with himself, he really didn't care. Haru wouldn't have barged in and kissed him this hard if he didn't share those feelings.

Their tongues were dancing, and their hearts were racing. Neither of them could breathe, but neither of them wanted to break the kiss. In the end, it was Haru who pulled away, snapping the trail of saliva that connected their lips and leaving Rin as panting mess against the wall.

"I... don't want to lose you either, Rin," Haru breathlessly, his deep blue eyes shimmering slightly. "I wouldn't be able to go on living if you weren't by my side. If I didn't have you, I would have given up a long time ago."  
"Haru," Rin choked, two tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes and trickling down his cheeks. "I did give up, and you brought me back. I need you. I want you."  
"Don't cry," Haru whispered, leaning closer and gently licking Rin's face to catch the salty drops. "You know what I'm like with water. It might make me strip my clothes off!"

Rin laughed and hugged Haru's face to his shoulder, delirious with joy and relief. He hadn't lost Haru. And not only that, but his dearest wish had finally come true. Haru had returned his feelings, and that was more than Rin could ever have dreamt. Australia was starting to look like one hell of a holiday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read to the end! I hope you continue to follow this story :3  
> This chapter was amazing to write, and even better considering I wrote the first draught in my notebook, sitting by the river. I could listen to Haru's favourite sound; the water! Anyhow, enough of that sentimental crap, the next chapter will be up shortly! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I love everyone who reads this! See you next time!


	3. Escaping The Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, sorry this took so long! I know I said I'd have the next one up shortly, and it's nearly been a month! I'm appalled at myself, but I'm going through tough family situations at the moment, so I hope you'll all understand.  
> I can't believe this story has 691 reads already! Thank you all so much, you give me the confidence I need to keep writing :) Anyway! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it.  
> See you at the bottom of the page!

"Rin? Rin, wake up. Rin!"

Haru roughly shook Rin's shoulder, trying to jolt his friend awake, until his motions became so urgent that the other boy's head smacked into the aeroplane window, and he jerked awake with an obscene exclamation.

"We're half an hour away from the airport," Haru said, ignoring the irritated look Rin gave him as he rubbed the back of his head. "The pilot just gave out an announcement about it. We're supposed to fasten our seatbelts and prepare for landing. I tried to do yours for you, but your arm was awkwardly heavy."

"Thanks for trying," Rin replied sleepily, buckling himself in and running a hand through his tousled hair. "Man, how long was I asleep for?"

"About 5 hours," Haru answered, after a little thought. "You were completely out of it. Were you having a dream?"

"Yeah, a damn good one at that!"  
"What was it about? Do you remember?"  
"How could I forget even one tiny little detail? It involved you..."

Rin blushed slightly as he said this, turning away to stare out of the window and watch as they sank beneath the clouds.

"We're going down," Haru mused, saying this more to himself than Rin, as he felt his stomach lurch with a sudden wave of nausea.  
"Do you feel alright? It's perfectly normal to feel strange, although I really hope you don't throw up all down my shirt," Rin said, cheekily glancing at Haru for a second.  
"Shut up," Haru replied, gripping the front of his own t-shirt and thinking about Australia to distract himself.

What would it feel like when he stepped off the plane; ventured into another country for the first time in his life? Would it be warm, or cold in the air? And what would the houses and streets look like? Haru couldn't quite work out if he was anxious, or excited about the trip. Ordinarily, he would never consider leaving Japan. Without his friends, he couldn't even persuade himself to get out of the pool. But with Rin by his side, he felt like he could do anything life threw at him, even conquer the world.

"Haru?" Rin tapped his arm questioningly. "We've landed."

Haru blinked, before throwing himself across Rin's lap and pressing his face up against the window. The wide expanse of the runway stretched out behind him, and large grassy fields on both sides. The corner of the airport building was visible too, as was the edge of the aeroplane's wing.

"It's amazing!" Haru gasped, making Rin laugh out loud as he shoved him off his knees.  
"It's exactly the same as a Japanese airport, you nincompoop! There's nothing amazing about it!"  
"Shut up. And don't call me a nincompoop."  
"Fine. Is moron better?"  
"No."  
"Then what about nutcase?"  
"Definitely not. Get your bag."

Rin grumbled and hauled his rucksack down from the overhead luggage compartment. Haru had already gone on ahead, standing at the end of the aisle and giving him a look that was clearly telling him to hurry it along.

"You could help me carry, you know!" groaned Rin, slinging the heavy bag over his shoulder.  
"No point. It's not mine."  
"Why you..."

Rin had started to yell in annoyance; but before he could raise his voice, he found himself being dragged by the wrist into the midst of the queue that was awaiting the opening of the doors. He tried not to tread on people's toes as Haru pulled him onwards, shoving his way obliviously through the crowd, completely ignoring people's infuriated shouts along the way.

"Haru?!" Rin exclaimed, trying and failing to plant his feet and come to standstill. "You idiot! We're meant to wait at the back of the queue!"  
"No. We're Japanese. We're special," Haru replied flatly, condescendingly ploughing onwards with an ever more unwilling Rin in tow.

They made their way right to the front of the line, where Haru jammed Rin between himself and the door, to make absolutely sure they were the first let out.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? That's against the rules!" complained an angry looking man, standing just a few feet behind them.  
"I have no idea what you just said, as I don't speak very good English! But whatever it was it sounded pointless and stupid, so be quiet and let me out first!" Haru yelled, making Rin bury his face into the uncomfortable metal door in embarrassment.

The man looked taken aback and, quite frankly a little scared. Who wouldn't be? After all; a bossy Japanese tourist had just bellowed a string of incomprehensible words in his direction, and for all he knew, they could have been extremely rude and judgemental. In any case, he held his silence after that.

Rin, who had understood perfectly well what the man had said, simply groaned and slid further down the door, trying to pretend that he had ceased to exist. However, this carefree daydream was suddenly destroyed by a literal crash, as the doors opened, and Rin fell face first onto the floor. He smacked the side of his head on the cold metal surface, and proceeded to curse explicitly in Japanese, seeing no way in which he could redeem this humiliation. And nobody could understand him anyway.

Haru offered him his hand, pulling Rin to his feet and helping him to dust off the front of his shirt. Unfortunately, during this recovery time, the crowd of impatient passengers had begun to flow along the corridor, leaving Haru and Rin several metres away from the front.

"Ah! No, we're getting left behind!" Haru gasped, seizing Rin's arm again and racing down the passage, almost sending people flying into each other to create some kind of domino effect.

Only when the couple had pushed and shoved their way to the head of the crowd did Haru let Rin go, allowing him to sink to his knees and catch his breath, panting violently whilst clutching at a stitch in his side.

"I didn't know you could, ah, run so fast," Rin gasped, wiping his brow with the back of a hand.

"Well of course, when it matters most," Haru replied, only just out of breath himself. "Now hurry up, we need to collect our bags and get to the hotel."

"I thought I was in charge of this trip," grumbled Rin, getting to his feet and picking up his rucksack.  
"Then lead the way."

Rin strode out ahead with Haru tagging along behind, seemingly back to his old, slightly wary self. They made their way out into the main airport, where they joined the queue appropriately under Rin's command, and waited to recover their luggage. Once the conveyor belt swung round bearing their bags, Haru and Rin headed towards the exit, holding hands gently, as the sight of the outside world had begun to make Haru slightly apprehensive again.

The warm Australian sunshine washed over their bodies as the automatic doors slid shut behind them. Haru was lost for words, his feet were unable to move and his deep blue eyes were wide and shining like saucers. Rin squeezed his hand reassuringly as he gazed around the familiar surroundings; bright blue sky and fluffy clouds, a light breeze wafting brightly coloured flowers and bushes from side to side, dazzling green grass with towering trees growing from it, their branches decorated with intricately shaped leaves, small birds hopping and singing among their lofty heights. The area outside the airport was beautiful and tranquil, only occasionally disturbed by the sound of a car pulling up to collect people.

"Our taxi will be here soon," Rin said, letting go of Haru's hand and stretching his legs around the patio. "Do you know enough English to speak to the driver? Or do you want me to organise everything?"  
"You do it," replied Haru uncomfortably, shuffling his feet as he looked around.

Rin nodded before commencing his taxi-finding regimen; jumping about on the spot and peering his head around hedges to stare down the road. After several minutes (during which Haru gazed questioningly at him like a small puppy listening to sounds behind a closed door) Rin waved a hand to attract the attention of the incoming taxi, before turning to Haru with a wide grin on his face.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
"Mhm," Haru agreed, nodding his head and stepping forward to entwine his own fingers with Rin's.

They climbed into the taxi and it pulled smoothly away from the kerb, speeding towards the hotel with their bags rattling around in the boot. The car was quite small, and Rin was rather tall, so he found himself absurdly hunched in his seat for the entire duration of the journey, with Haru laughing mercilessly in the background. When the taxi finally ground to a halt in the hotel car park and Rin and Haru stumbled out - Rin grumbling from discomfort and Haru still bent double from laughing - the sky seemed set on ruining their mood as it started to pour with rain. They held their bags over their heads as they sprinted towards the entrance, eventually skidding to a halt on the now drenched floors of the hotel lobby, looking up into the disapproving face of the receptionist.

"Good evening, sir," she said.

"Hello," Rin said, frowning slightly as he focused on his English. "I made a reservation under the name Matsuoka."

"Ah yes, room 182," the receptionist replied, typing something into a computer and handing over a key. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. Matsuoka."

Rin bowed his head gratefully and picked up the key, motioning to Haru that he should follow him upstairs. Together, they made their way up to their room, stopping outside the door to wrestle with the key in the lock, Haru being less than helpful by standing back and issuing impossible commands.

"Would you shut up for once second?!" Rin yelled, eventually losing his temper. "I've been messing with this for fifteen minutes now! You do it, if you think you're so clever. Go on! Try, and watch me laugh as you get pissed off."

However, it was Rin who ended up pissed off as, with one fluid motion similar to water flowing down a pipe, Haru turned the key with incredible smugness and the door swung open. Rin stood spluttering in the hallway as Haru walked into the room without another word, dragging both their bags behind him.

"Hurry up. I'm tired. And I can't find the light switch."  
"B-b-but!!! How?! How on earth did you do that?"  
"I turned the key?"  
"Don't be a smart ass! I gave myself blisters trying to open that damn thing and then you just..."  
"Get in here, I can't see where I'm going."  
"Oh for heaven's sake! The light switch is on the inside of the doorframe. Here, let me get it."

Rin's hand snaked around the doorframe and flooded the room with light, revealing a less than satisfactory sight. In the centre of the perfectly spotless hotel room was one, large double bed. Not two single beds. One double bed. It took both boys several minutes to take this all in, but once they had; their simultaneous shout of outrage deafened everybody within a 50 metre radius.

With swiftness to rival the speed of light, Rin was back in the lobby and gesticulating more furiously than he had ever before thought possible. The receptionist looked more than a little taken aback as she listened to his slurred mixture of angry Japanese, and incredulous English, with Haru nodding furiously beside him.

"Why do we have a double bed when I asked for two singles?!" Rin demanded, slamming his fist onto the hard wooden desk.  
"I'm sorry sir, it was the only room we had left," the receptionist replied, her voice quiet and nervous.  
"Well you could have informed me before I paid for the room!" sighed Rin indignantly.  
"Does it even matter?" Haru whispered, in Japanese so the receptionist couldn't understand. "Think about it. We're a couple now anyway. Isn't sleeping in the same bed what couples do?"

Rin paused his ranting for a second and stared into Haru's eyes, his heart thumping in his chest. What he said was true, they were indeed a couple now, so why was he getting so worked up over this? Admittedly it would have been highly frowned upon back in Japan to sleep in the same bed with your brand new partner, but they weren't in Japan. So was it his nerves? Was he afraid to sleep in the same bed with Haru in case he somehow let him down?

"It doesn't matter," Rin said, slightly exasperatedly, as he began to back away from the desk. "Sorry to interrupt your work. We'll be going now."  
And grabbing Haru's hand with an affectionate smile, Rin pulled him back up the stairs, now beginning to be excited about what the night would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Can you wait to find out what happens in the bedroom?! I bet half of you are grinning evilly right now, as am I!  
> I may consider writing the first smut of the story, but I'm not sure if it's too early or not. Oh well, wait and see!  
> Thank you to everybody who stuck with me while I wrote more on this. I really appreciate it :)  
> Hope to have more up as soon as I can!


	4. View Of The City At Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers :)  
> Firstly I must apologise for my tardiness in uploading this chapter. I have experienced a difficult few weeks during which my dog was sick and fighting for his life in a veterinary hospital, so I hope you can understand me. He has somewhat recovered now and I am back to writing, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> There is a little smut here, but I'm enjoying being a tease at the moment so please don't hate me xD  
> On top of that, I have given you a generous dollop of RinHaru fluff to keep your interest in this fanfiction, so thank you to those people who have stuck with me, despite my lousy upload schedule! And to any new readers, I hope you're enjoying this so far!  
> 1050 reads... I swear, I can't believe it! Only 3 chapters in, just wow. You guys rock :D

After gathering an immense amount of speed during their ascent of the stairs, Haru and Rin found themselves tumbling through the door to their room with rather more frivolity than they had originally intended. Still gripping Haru's hand tightly in his own, Rin kicked the door closed behind them before they hastily stumbled onto the bed, laughing happily. Haru's shoes had started to slip off as he flung himself at Rin, so he kicked them away completely as Rin's jumper went flying across the room. Rin's trainers quickly followed as Haru struggled away to yank the curtains closed, only to be pulled back into Rin's grasp with a playful shriek.

Haru found himself quickly overpowered by Rin - despite thinking himself to be reasonably fit - and was eventually pressed into the mattress when his red haired friend moved to straddle him. The heat emanating from between their bodies was enough to light a forest on fire, and Haru suddenly felt an overwhelming need to strip his shirt off and feel Rin's cool fingers on his skin. Seeming to read his mind, Rin snaked his hands below Haru's collarbones and peeled his t-shirt away, almost making Haru see stars. Rin grinned mischievously before leaning down to capture Haru's lips in a gentle, teasing kiss.

"Haru," Rin chuckled, running his fingers imperceptibly up Haru's neck to softly caress his chin. "You dirty piece of filth! I know what you want, and don't try to lie to me. Honestly, we're together for a few hours and you already want me in bed!"

Haru shivered in anticipation at Rin's suggestive language, lost for words and feeling impossibly aroused. Was it too rushed? Was it too fast? Clearly not, as it was in fact Rin who was tormenting and touching him. It wasn't as if either of the pair was feeling remotely uncomfortable with the current situation, so what was the point in backing off now?

"Rin," Haru breathed, curling his fingers into Rin's hair and pulling his face down towards his own. "You're so hot, I can't believe I never had you before now."

"No point thinking about the past," Rin replied, barely concealing a moan of longing as Haru placed open-mouthed kisses along his jaw line. "Just focus on this moment, ok?"

"Mhm," Haru whined, breaking away to gaze into Rin's lusting crimson eyes.

He was only allowed a second of reverence however, before Rin's hands were once more roaming his body, this time removing his shirt completely and sending it to join the accumulating pile of clothing on the hotel room floor. Exposing his upper body to Rin was not a new occurrence, after all, they had been swimming together for years. But this time was different, this time felt unique and exclusive, amorous and passionate, and unbelievably romantic.

The room was cool, but Rin's heat kept Haru warm as he reached up and unbuttoned the other's shirt, so they were both topless. The air around them became suddenly silent as they both admired each other's splendorous physiques, taking in every curve and crevice, memorizing each muscle. It was a while before either of them made a sound, until Rin snaked a hand between Haru's legs and roughly grabbed his inner thigh without so much as a warning. Haru practically yelped with surprise, and something snapped within Rin's reason. All he wanted to do was hear Haru's voice loud and clear in his ears, and he would do whatever it took to achieve that.

His hand moved quickly upwards, brushing against Haru's crotch 'accidentally' on the way, and earning a strangled cry in the process. Rin skilfully unbuckled Haru's belt with one nimble hand before swiftly sliding his jeans down his legs, where they were hastily kicked onto the carpet. Now Haru lay beneath him, flushed and slightly sweaty, an aroused look of desperation on his usually calm face, clad in nothing more than a pair of black boxers, which looked unusually tight.

"Is that uncomfortable for you, Haru?" Rin teased, trailing one finger lightly over the sizeable bulge. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

Haru nodded longingly, trying to raise his hips into Rin's touch, but finding himself mercilessly held back. Instead, he grabbed Rin's toned arm and yanked the redhead down into a roughly passionate kiss, their tongues messily clashing together as each fought for dominance, Haru's frustration at Rin's prevention becoming apparent. Taking advantage of this moment, Rin swept his hand over Haru's stomach, towards his heaving chest, feeling each muscle with a new wave of sexual desire before arriving at his destination. He twisted a hardened nipple between thumb and forefinger, allowing Haru to break their kiss with a gasp of pain and pleasure. He continued his ministrations until both nipples stood perfectly upright, and Haru had become a squirming, breathless, moaning mess beneath him.

The sight of black hair sticking to his face, legs desperately trying to reach for contact, and deep red cheeks beautifully catching the light was far too much for Rin to handle. His hand plunged below the waistband of Haru's boxers, clumsily grabbing hold of his throbbing length and extracting an incomprehensible shriek from that usually so silent mouth. Smirking in satisfaction, Rin began to tactfully stroke Haru in time with the black haired swimmer's heaving gasps. Only it was never quite hard enough, never quite fast enough, never quite pleasurable enough, so that it teased Haru and drove him to the point of sobbing in need.

"Rin... Rin please!" Haru whimpered, crying out in shock and delight as he felt Rin circle his entrance with a delicate finger. "I can't take any more of this! It's too much!"

"But you can't say you're not enjoying it?" Rin grinned, sniggering slightly as Haru desperately tried to push down onto his finger.

As a result of this, Rin cheekily withdrew the digit, and instead used it to circle the tip of Haru's cock, swirling the collective beads of moisture that had formed there. His head was spinning and he could barely think of anything else but Rin. Rin, and the pleasure he was inflicting upon him.

Determined to drag this out for as long as he physically could, Rin lowered his mouth to Haru's chest and prodded his nipple with his tongue, eventually smothering his collarbones in long, wet strokes, before moving smoothly down towards his abdomen. Rin licked over every inch of Haru's stomach, enjoying the rippling sensation as he glazed over thick muscle, dipping his tongue into Haru's navel, his ears exploding from the amazing noises escaping that suddenly unrefined mouth.

The hand that was trapped within Haru's rapidly tightening boxers was still skilfully moving, and this combined with Rin's mouth on his bare skin was enough to tip Haru over the edge right there and then. However he held himself back, wanting this night to last as long as possible. Rin had sensed how close he was, and after realising that he was restraining his climax, began to advance confidently on him, resolutely indomitable. Finally, after all of Haru's begging, he sped up the motion of his pumping hand, raised his face from flushed skin and locked their lips together in a rough kiss. Haru could barely maintain it for long, in fact, it was all he could do to continue breathing normally and control his voice. A strong urge had began to grow along with the heat that was pooling in the pit of his stomach, and Haru lost all self control as he wrapped his arms around Rin's shoulders, digging his fingernails into his back and crying out as his desires overcame him. Holding himself back now seemed to be impossible, and all he wanted to do was feel Rin inside him, yet voicing this craving was turning out to be harder than he had originally thought.

"Rin... I want... I w-want!" Haru panted, wanting nothing more than to get his words out and voice his longing.

"What? You want what?!" Rin asked amusedly, shuddering with pleasure as Haru's nails dug into his shoulders, his now painful erection jerking against his jeans. "Say it Haru. Say it and I promise I'll do it. What do you need?"

"Ahh!" Haru groaned, trying to compose himself as he felt his climax building with a sudden lurch of his stomach. "I-I want you deep inside me. I want you. Please Rin. Please!"

Hearing those dirty words spill out of Haru's mouth like the liquid pouring from the tip of his length, was probably the sexiest thing Rin had ever experienced. And what made it all the better, was the fact that he was feeling it alongside the boy he had been in love with for a depressingly long time. But now, his feelings had been returned tenfold, and now that very boy was squirming and moaning beneath him, and the sight was fifty times better than any of his dreams.

"Fuck, Rin!" Haru shouted, his body convulsing suddenly as he reached his limit, spilling his load into the sticky expanse of his boxers, almost drowning Rin's hand completely.

Leaning back into the pillows, Haru closed his eyes and relished in the pleasurable feeling that had just begun to die down, the exhaustion he now felt beginning to claim his body. His limbs had turned to lead and he had almost gone numb, to the point where he didn't feel Rin withdraw his hand and wipe it clean on his jeans.  
The red haired boy smiled as he looked down at Haru, before wiping sweat-drenched hair out of his face, his cool, heavy breathing beginning to cool his heated skin. It was clear that Haru was going to need a moment of recovery before they could even consider taking it further, and if he was perfectly honest, Rin himself needed a minute's preparation to adjust to the wonderful reality he was now living in. However, his time for dirty imaginings was cut annoyingly short, as a ringtone was blaring from his backpack, and he shot a guilty look down at Haru as he got to his feet.

"Go get it," Haru replied sleepily, turning onto his side and sighing. "I need a quick second."

Rin nodded, smiling to himself at the sheer adorableness that was Haruka Nanase. He unzipped his bag and answered the phone, not bothering to check who was ringing, so that even the familiar voice that travelled down the line startled him slightly.

"Hello?"  
"Hey! Are you ok? You took ages to answer. Where's Haru? Is he alright too? Did the flight land safely? Did the taxi crash? Is the hotel still standing?"  
"Woah, Makoto! Calm down, we're fine! Just a little... um... preoccupied, that's all."  
"Oh thank goodness! I was so worried! So when did your flight land?"  
"A couple of hours ago."  
"Was the flight comfortable?"  
"Boy, Makoto. You sure do ask a lot of questions! Yes, the flight was actually really nice."  
"Have you eaten today? Did you find mackerel for Haru?"  
"No, we weren't hungry."  
"Oh. Well make sure you eat tomorrow!"  
"We're not stupid, of course we'll eat tomorrow..."  
"Just checking, just checking! So when are you going to bed?"  
"Soon."  
"I'd better let you go then! Sleep well!"  
"We will."  
"Good. Alright, I'll be going. Calls overseas cost a fortune anyway. Enjoy your evening!"  
"Oh we will. Bye Makoto."

Rin hung up the phone with an amused smirk on his face, feeling somewhat pleased with himself that he had successfully managed to cover up what he and Haru had spent their evening doing. However, upon turning back to Haru to strike up the possibility of continuing; Rin found him to be sound asleep, breathing softly through his mouth and looking like the most peacefully happy thing on the planet.

Surprisingly, the lack of sex didn't disappoint or dissatisfy Rin in the slightest. As it were, that tedious conversation with Makoto had been enough to considerably reduce his arousal, and he had already had a pretty great night. After all, he'd never seen Haru act like that before... Rin was not sleepy himself - even despite the hazard of jetlag - so he decided that taking a shower would be a good cause of action, as his hands were still splattered with the sticky remnants of Haru's orgasm, and he wasn't sure the hotel workers would be overly impressed if they turned up to clean in the morning and found it all over the sheets. So, rolling his eyes at the task he had assigned to himself, Rin gently removed the quilt from the bed, making an effort not to wake Haru in the process. He then tugged Haru's boxers down his legs and cleaned the sleeping boy up as best he could. Satisfied with his work, and also satisfied with the view, Rin pulled one of his jumpers out of a suitcase, and covered Haru over with it, smiling at the cute little mumbles he made as he snuggled his face into the fabric.

It was pitch black outside, and the wind from earlier that day had died down completely, so that the only sounds around them were muffled footsteps from the rooms above, and Haru's contented breathing. Rin sighed happily before making his way into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door, as the only person who could possibly walk in on him was Haru. After taking the usual fifteen minutes to figure out how the foreign shower operated, Rin managed to start the water running, remove his clothes, and slide the door closed behind him before the glass windows became too condensed.

The water was a pleasantly warm temperature, and the showerhead was large and powerful, creating an absolutely wonderful feeling inside the cubicle. Rin tipped his head back and closed his eyes, allowing the strong jets of water to press onto every part of his body, his nerves tingling with relief, as it had been several long hours since he last washed himself. After reluctantly dragging himself away from the delightful heat and humidity, Rin rummaged around in his bag to locate his shampoo and shower gel. He eventually found it - as well as developing an unpleasant chill - and quickly leapt back into the shower, relishing in the water he had missed.

After he had thoroughly cleansed himself of any post-plane discomforts, Rin pulled a pair of loose pyjama trousers on and draped a small towel around his neck, to catch the droplets of water that were sliding out of his damp red hair. He let himself out of the bathroom and went back into the bedroom, becoming startled upon finding Haru to be awake and gazing dazedly out of the window. Rin's mouth turned suddenly dry when his eyes dropped to Haru's body, and found him to be naked, apart from the jumper he had been sleeping beneath, which was half zipped up to cover his stomach.

"Haru?" Rin asked, walking over to stand beside him, looking out over the expanse of the city, cars and streetlamps twinkling like grounded stars.

Haru did not reply; instead he leant his elbow on the windowsill and rested his chin on his hand, letting out a soft breath of air and continuing to admire the sight of the city at midnight.

"What did you dream about on the plane?" Haru asked suddenly, only a small hint of curiosity leaking into his voice.

"Huh?" Rin exclaimed, taken-aback by this sudden interest in his unconscious pastimes.

"When you fell asleep on the flight," Haru repeated, again without turning his head to face Rin. "What was your dream? Can you remember?"

Rin fell silent in thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to express the complexly kinky dream he had experienced on that aeroplane.

"I suppose it was a dream about you, Haru," Rin said eventually, turning his head away in a sudden wave of unexpected embarrassment. "It was a dream about what it'd be like to hold you, kiss you, touch you. A dream about your beauty, and what it would feel like to be with you. I kept this secret for so long Haru, it physically hurt."

I response to this, Haru yanked Rin's face towards his own and kissed him tenderly, trying to tell him without words that he appreciated and received any love that came his way, and he would do his best to return it. Rin wrapped his hands around Haru's back and shoulders, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. The taste of Haru's lips was sweeter than he could ever have imagined. The feel of his smooth skin and his breath on his face felt better than anything Rin had dreamed. The way Haru's tongue danced with his own, submissive yet feisty, somehow seemed to remind Rin of the reality he was living. The amazing, wonderful reality that the two could both share. The magical, beautiful, fantastical reality that neither Rin nor Haru ever wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I died from a nosebleed whilst picturing this xD Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I really do promise this time that I will have more up soon! I'm on holiday for a week now so I'll have plenty of time to write :)  
> Thank you to all who read this!! I love you guys :3


	5. Reasons

The next morning dawned golden and warm, streams of sunlight barging into the bedroom and resting on Rin's eyes until they fluttered open. Disoriented in the foreign time zone, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair, instinctively looking around for Haru, who was not in the bed. Rin sat upright and kicked the duvet off his legs, calling Haru's name as he got dressed. No response. 

"Haru?" Rin shouted, a little more insistently. "Where are you?"

Still no response. Rin grabbed his phone and wallet before quickly leaving room 182, making his way into the hotel breakfast area to look for Haru. It was evidently very early as there was hardly anybody there, and the sun was only visible as a gigantic beam poking out from behind the surrounding skyscrapers. Rin scanned the room unsuccessfully for his black haired partner and swore, sprinting outside to breathe in the humid morning air. He paced up and down, beginning to worry if he had messed everything up the night before. Perhaps he had overdone it, perhaps he hadn't made quite sure that Haru was ready, or perhaps Haru was angry they hadn't gone all the way? 

"Damn it, this self doubt is going to make me throw up..." Rin muttered.

He took out his mobile phone and attempted to call Haru's, not even feeling disappointed as it predictably went straight to voicemail; Haru never had his phone on. Rin leant against the wall and rubbed his tired eyes, watching as a pair of young women in sportswear power-walked past him.

"...but I'm not busy at all today. You want to head to the pool?"  
"Yeah a swim would be good, let's go after we have breakfast..."

Hang on, the pool? Rin felt like slapping himself, had he been so stupid as to forget the hotel they were staying at had an indoor swimming pool?! He dashed back inside and followed the signs on the walls, wondering how Haru managed with his minimal English skills. Rin imagined him sniffing the pool out like a dog and chuckled. As the smell of the chlorine was already starting to pull him in the right direction, Haru could probably smell it a smile off. 

Sure enough, when the sight of the crystalline water emerged from around a corner, Rin was put at ease by the sight of Haru swimming freestyle at the farthest end. He looked completely at peace, gliding effortlessly through the water like they were one being, his gleaming muscles holding him afloat. Rin wanted to call out a greeting, but he knew Haru was too far gone to hear him, so instead he walked around the pool to where he knew Haru would next surface, and crouched down to meet him.

"Ah, Rin! What the-" Haru shook the water out of his hair in that casually sexy way he always does, and leant on the edge of the pool, visibly shocked. 

Rin grinned and rested his chin on his knee. "Just thought I'd pop down and see the pool," he said.

"Liar, you were looking for me."

Rin sighed. "Why did you take off without waking me? We could've gone swimming together."

"You looked tired, and I wanted a little time to myself," Haru replied, averting his gaze.

"Why?" Rin was surprised at his honesty. "Have I done something wrong?"

"I was just wondering, Rin, what was last night all about?"

Rin blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't get anything out of it. I fell asleep before we could go any further, and you didn't press the subject when I woke up. So why did you do all that stuff just for me?"  
"I can't quite believe you're asking me that!" Rin exclaimed, dumbfounded. Haru stared at him, completely nonplussed. "I did it because I've wanted to do all that stuff to you for years, Haru. Of course I got something out of it."

"But I didn't do anything to deserve it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, forget it." Haru turned away and kicked off the wall, gliding away under the water.

"Haru! That's just stupid, don't say things like that!" Rin shouted after him, frustrated. He clenched his fists as he stood up and watched Haru swim away, cocooned safely in his beloved water. "You deserve the world," Rin whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand I am back!! You all definitely hate me now for not updating any of my ongoing fanfics for 3 years (eek yes, it really has been that long) but I have finally decided to make my return - so this chapter is a short little comeback to get myself reacquainted with the characters and the storyline before I dive right back into the smutty goodness :3

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the prologue, pretty damn short, I know. But I wanted to start this off so as to avoid any suspense, as I personally find myself ready to commit suicide when I'm writing anything that drags out the beginning of the relationship. Although, in the next chapter, we will be right back at the beginning of the trip, so effectively Rin and Haru really are telling the whole, smutty story! (Only it will be written from third person in the past tense) Enjoy, and thank you to anybody who read this!


End file.
